Cannibal
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: FINISHED! Olivia and Alex are kidnaped by someone they never would have thought. Someone who's after revenge in a very unsettling way. Summary sucks but story's better.
1. Kidnaped

Cannibal

Summary: I can't believe I'm doing this, a fanfic where Olivia is in danger, but here goes: Olivia and Alex are kidnaped by someone they never would have thought. Now its up the rest of the squad to track them down.

Pairing: E/O, but you all knew that was coming.

Disclaimer: At this point I'm glad I don't own SVU, 'cause I don't think Stephanie March or Mariska Hargitay would like me very much. Or Judd Hirsh for that matter.

Warning: this story is very disturbing and disgusting. Keep that in mind.

Olivia's POV

Chapter One: Kidnaped

Come on, come on, these are going to fit. Oh god I got to hit the gym! My favorite jeans aren't fitting me! Now you know there's a problem when my favorite cutest jeans aren't fitting over my ass. I gotta limit my eclair intake.

Tonight me and my good friend Alex "I'm a cute blond" Cabot are going out for a fun, non work related evening of fun. And my damn jeans aren't fitting me! I think I'm going to cry!

I lay down on the bed to try tp squeeze my stomach long enough to zip my pants, success! There on! Make up's done, shirt's on, hair fixed, I'm all set. I sat down in my living room awaiting for Alex to show up.

Several years ago Alex went into witness protection for taking on a Columbian Cartel, but about a year ago she decided to come out and become bureau chief. Which was good news for me. She was always more fun than any of my other friends, Casey included, though I would never tell her.

The doorbell rings, I know its Alex. Who else would it be? I get up and open the door, and my jaw drops to the floor. There stood Alex, looking hotter than hot. Now I'm jealous. She wore a pair of denim capris with high heels and a cute pink halter, her hair is down and flowing all freely and what not, and of course she's wearing her contacts. God I hated her. "Ready?" she said with a bright smile. Yeah yeah, I'm coming.

"Yeah," I grabbed my purse and followed her out of the apartment. "And might I add how insanely jealous I am of you." I say it innocently even though I'm fuming. We take the elevator down to the lobby. This evening should be good despite Blondie.

And I was right! Tonight was the most fun I've had in ages, course when you handle sexually based offenses and child abuse cases, fun starts to become a myth. But the best part, more guys hit on me than on Alex, ha! Beat that bitch. We decide to go back to my apartment for some drinks. Alcoholic not coffee. At this point, we are intoxicated. Inebriated. Drunkity drunk drunk.

We were laughing uncontrollably as we stumbled into my apartment. I throw my cute hat onto my couch, but the thud is followed by something I never would have expected...

A growl.

That sobered both of us quickly. I don't have my gun on me, but I grab something close by. A magazine. Great, what am I going to do? Read tips on how to make your lips perkier? I throw it on the couch like my hat. And there's the growl again. It sounds like a woman. My hand gropes for the light switch. I finally find it and flick it. Several times. Fuck! Its not turning on.

"I took out the light bulbs," the woman on my couch says. Hey, I know that voice. It's a little mangled, not like I remember, but I know who that is. And that's what scares me.

Alex speaks up before I'm given my chance. "Andrea Brown?" A flashlight comes on, right under Andrea's face. I can't help but scream. The Andrea Brown I knew was young, beautiful and very well put together. But what is in my apartment is anything but. Her hair is matted as if she hasn't brushed in weeks, or bathed. She has two large scars on either side of her mouth. And a large gruesome one on her throat, which would explain the change in her voice. There are dark circles under her eyes and something is leaking out of her mouth. It looks strangely red, like blood. I'm really hoping that it's the light.

"Miss me?" she says simply. Oh fuck. We try to leave the apartment, Andrea turns the flashlight off and I can hear her running towards us. She grabs my shoulders and throws me across the room. I hear her growl again and Alex screams.

"Alex!" I yell. I get up and try to find them in the dark but Andrea finds me first. She grabs me and kisses me hard on the mouth I taste the blood. I push her off and run towards my bedroom. My gun's in there. But I think Andrea got to it first.

I think that because of the sudden shot and pain in my leg. I scream and fall to the ground. Someone flips me over, even in the dark, I see the outline of the gun. It's aimed at my head. "Olivia!" I hear Alex moan. I start to cry.

"Please, why are you doing this?" I ask. I can hear the smile in Andrea's voice.

"Don't worry Detective, I'm not going to kill you." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "You won't taste as good." What? Too late, I feel a cloth over my mouth and I suddenly feel dizzy. I'm going to say chloroform. I'm out.


	2. Darkness

A/N: There has been a lot of confusion about the character Andrea Brown. I did not make her up, just some of her information. Andrea Brown was featured in the episode "Mercy" which still featured ADA Alex Cabot. Andrea was the one who fed her baby a lethal dose of antidepressants before she threw her in the East River. And since i don't completely explain this in the story i'm putting it in the author's note.

LivElRocks-In the first chapter Olivia whines about not fitting into a pair of jeans. True it's a little out of character, but since the story is turning into something so dark I wanted to put in something more humorous. Besides she's a woman, every woman worries about fitting into a cute pair of jeans, even if they don't show it on the show.

Kelly of the midnight dawn- I'm confused, is sick and wanting to vomit a good thing or a bad thing? Probably a bad thing. um, ok, well things are starting to get dark. And pretty much every chapter has to do with severed body parts and blood. so, get the trash can ready.

Chapter Two: Darkness

I woke up still a little woozy. I wasn't sure where I was, I can't see anything. My leg hurts. It takes me a while to realize I was shot. iI supress the pain. I don't have time for pain right about now. Something cold was around my ankle. I groped around for it. It was a chain. What the fuck? What was Andrea doing? Where's Alex?

"Alex!" I yell.

"Olivia?" Oh thank god. I'm not alone. "Olivia, where are you?" She sounds panicked. Obviously she's going to be panicked, we've been kidnaped by a woman turned psychotic after killing her baby.

"I'm right here. Follow my voice." I feel a hand on my leg. I grab it, and feel up her arm till I reach her face. I pull her closer, praying that I can see her somehow, but I can't. It's too dark. It doesn't matter. "Alex?" You can never be too careful.

"Olivia, oh god, Olivia." Its her, I grab her shoulders and hug her tightly. I don't want to let her go. I need to feel that familiarity. She hugs me back just as tight. Finally I pull away. "What the hell is going on Liv?" I shake my head, though I know she can't see it.

"I don't have a clue." At that moment I hear something. A moan. But it didn't come from Alex. I look around the room in vain. "Hello?"I call out. I hear another moan. "Is someone there?" Obviously there is, but I'm not sure if its Andrea or another one of her victims. There's another moan, I finally realize it's a man's voice. "Sir?" I call again. "Are you there? My name is Olivia Benson I'm a Detective with the NYPD," not that that really makes much of a difference. But I was hoping he would trust me.

"Detective Benson," I know that voice. Why am I not surprised?

"Dr. Platner?" I crawl away from Alex, despite her trying to grab me. I search around in the dark till I find him. He wasn't very far away from me. Still I felt the tug at my ankle. The first thing I notice when I find him is the stump where his hand used to be. He jerks away from me. "Dr. Platner?" I put my hand onto the ground, right into a puddle, I lift my hand to my face and smell the liquid. Its blood. Holy shit. "What's happened to you?" He's panting.

"Andrea. There's something wrong with her."

"Yeah, I got that, but what?"

He sighs, I have a feeling he's about to tell me the entire story. "When she was convicted she was given life in prison. The judge didn't show her any mercy whatsoever. Well, She went to a maximum security prison. They raped her, beat her, tortured her. Those scars you see on her," I nod, "well they gave it to her. Andrea went crazy. She started doing drugs and suffered from brain damage. The last time they attacked her, Andrea went crazy. She killed them," he paused. Clearly he didn't want to think about the woman she became. "And ate them." What? "They sent her to a mental institution, but she escaped."

"So why did she take us?"

"Oh don't you realize? I took a plea bargain, and let her face prison alone. Ms. Cabot, whom I assume is the other voice with you, prosecuted her, and you were one of the police who arrested her. She's after revenge detective. And a hearty meal."

"She's going to eat us?" I asked in complete shock. Andrea Brown has become a cannibal. I heard Alex scream bloody murder at the idea of being eaten.

"Where'd you think my hand went?" I swallow hard.

We have got to get the fuck out of here. As soon as I can find a door.


	3. Partners

Chapter Three: Partners

Elliot's POV:

There's something wrong here. Olivia hasn't shown up for work in three days. That's something John would do, not Liv. I'm worried. She won't answer her cell phone, she's never home. There has to be something wrong.

Cragen finally shows up, took him long enough. I jump up from my desk. "Cap'n!" I yell. He turns around.

"Elliot, what's up?" I take a deep breath.

"Its Olivia." Cragen nods. "She hasn't been in work for days. She hasn't gone home. I think there's something wrong." Cragen looks grim. That can't be good. "Cap what is it?" She sighs heavily.

"We got a call a few days ago. Andrea Brown escaped from Cliffdale Hospital." Andrea Brown?

"Wait I know that place that's a psych home in Poughkeepsie. What was she doing there?" Cragen lightly touched my shoulder.

"Come on." I followed him into his office. He sat behind his desk and I sat in front of it. He took a deep breath before telling me the story. He told me all about Andrea's difficult time in prison, how she went crazy, became a Hannibal Lector in a female form, and her daring escape from the psychiatric hospital. "There's more." Of course there is.

"What?" I brace myself.

"Andrea Brown swore revenge on Olivia." Of course she did.

"You think Andrea took Olivia?"

"It would explain a lot of things. Alex is also missing." I took a deep breath. Well this can't be good. After what Andrea did in jail what will she do to Olivia and Alex? Cragen clears his throat. Great, more good news.

"Who else is missing?"

"Dr. Platner." Well any doubts I might have had that it was just bad luck flew right out the window. I nod, then walk out of the office. "Elliot!"

"Save it Captain, I have to find my partner."

Olivia's POV:

I pull at the chain around my ankle. Its not coming loose. Damn damn damn damn! "Damn!" I yell. Finally I give up.

"Not working?" I roll my eyes. I can't take this right now! I'm being held by a cannibal who plans on torturing me and then eating me! And Alex wants to act like a blonde bimbo? I miss my desk I miss my computer I miss my case files.

I miss Elliot.

There I said it. I miss that prick. But you can ask me that under extreme torture, and I would deny it.

Let's hope Andrea doesn't ask me that.

"No, I pulled my foot free, and I'm already working on yours." I say sarcastically.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it!"

"Alex! I'm not in the mood for this. How the hell did I ever think you were intelligent!"

"Ladies ladies ladies!" Dr. Platner yells. "Screaming at each other is not going to help us in this situation! Now we need to work together if we are all going to get out of this alive." At that moment the door opened and the room flooded with light. I jerked my eyes away from the blinding doorway. "No, oh god, no! Take them, please take them!" Platner yelled.

"Hey!" Alex yelped. Finally I could bring my eyes up, though it still hurt. Andrea was holding what looked like a large butter knife. She kicked Platner in the face.

"No please! Please oh god no! Take her! She probably tastes better than I do. Please, Andrea! I know you. I've known you all your life!" Andrea brought the blade up. Oh god, she's going to kill him. I tried to pull myself closer to stop her, but Andrea stood just out of reach. "Andrea please!" She brought the blade down.

"No!" I yell, but its too late. Andrea doesn't kill Platner, she cut the rest of his arm off. He screams louder than I've ever heard, you can hear the pain in his voice. Blood sprays out of the fresh wound, and a few veins dangle out. Andrea tosses the blade across the room and lunges for the severed arm. She takes hold of it by the elbow and starts ripping pieces off near where the shoulder used to be. She dives her face right into it and chews on the muscle. I crawl away as fast as I can.

Dr. Platner's cries go completely unnoticed.


	4. Platner

A/N: I am so happy about all the reviews I've gotten. Seven, Eleven, Seven. Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning: This chapter contains minor character death.

Chapter Four: Platner

Andrea hasn't left the room since she hacked off Platner's arm. The door is still open, my eyes have adjusted to light by now. Platner's face is stained with the tears he's shed, course, if someone chopped off my hand then arm, I'd probably cry. Alex hasn't made a peep. I think she's in too much shock. I'm going through a little shock myself.

"Oh god Andrea! How could you do this to me?" Andrea throws away the bone from his arm. It hits me in the face. Eek. Andrea lunges at Platner.

"How could you sell me out when you said you were like my father! Some father! You're a fucking coward! How could you let me rot in that hell hole!" She starts pounding on his chest while screaming "how could you do this to me," then she grabs his wounded arm and sticks her fingers inside. It makes an odd squishing noise. Platner yells like a wounded banshee.

"Andrea!" Alex finally speaks up. Andrea looks up at her. "Please, look I'm sorry about what happened to you, but its not Platner's fault. Nor mine, or Olivia's. Please, you know you don't want to do this. Just let us go!" I look back at Andrea. Please tell me this worked.

Andrea smiles a sick malicious smile. Apparently not. She picks up the blade. Alex backs up and pushes herself against the wall. Andrea lifts the blade high over Platner.

"Oh god not again." She brings the blade down on his leg, then back up and down in his stomach, and just hacks off every single limb till she finally takes off his head. Platner's head flies off his neck and rolls to the wall.

"Are you happy? I let him go." Alex can't take anymore. She screams at the top of her lungs.


	5. Cleanup

A/N: I'm not sure if i should be happy or scared. I've gotten more reviews on this story in these few chapters than in any story I've written. It's because I'm attackin Olivia isn't it? Yeah, of course. I will never understand the need to hurt Olivia so much. What did she ever do to you?! Sorry, but I'm beating myself for writin a fanfiction about Olivia based off one of my drawings.

Chapter 5: Cleanup

Andrea had left the room for a few minutes, when she came back she was holding a large black plastic bag. She put all of Platner's severed parts inside the bag. She tied the top and dropped it in a puddle close to me. Platner's blood splattered across my face. Besides a little flinch I don't move. Right now I'm too numb to even be grossed out.

Alex is sobbing hysterically against the wall. She's clinging to her knees and biting at her pants. I wish I could cry but after everything and after my entire work experience I don't have a single tear to shed. Too bad. That was one hell of a thing to watch. There are still a few veins scattered around the room. Every once in a while Andrea would pick one up and slurp it down like a spaghetti noodle. I'd vomit but my stomach has absolutely nothing in it. Andrea gives us food to eat, but its all meat, and quite frankly I'm a little nervous about what kind of meat she's cooking.

Andrea glances from me to Alex. I'm a little nervous about what she's thinking. She crouches down in front of me and grabs my face. Eek. She licks my cheek from my mouth to my eye. Ew. Then she stands up and walks over to Alex. She does the same thing to her, but at the feel of Andrea's moist tongue, Alex let out a small yelp. I casually wiped the saliva off.

"You taste better," she said to me. I instantly paled, but gave her no other giveaway at how terrified I truly felt. Truth be told I felt my empty stomach plummet to my toes. She smiled. "So I guess I'll save the best for last." This time Alex paled. "Oh don't worry, not now. I'm too full after Judah, though I am thirsty." She plunged for the puddle of blood. Andrea slurped up all of Platner's blood, and then licked the floor clean. Dear god this woman is crazy!

When she was done she pulled her head up. Her face was covered in blood. She wiped her face with the palm of her hand. Then she crawled over to me and smeared the blood over my face, and even into my mouth. Gag. She licked the blood off me. I try to pull away but she grabs my head and forces me closer. Alex just whimpers somewhere behind me.

"Soon, my dear Detective Benson. Soon," then she gave me a quick kiss before finally leaving the room. Alex sobbed even harder now. I crawled closer to her.

"Alex, Alex you have to calm down." I slap her. She instantly stops.

"Liv, we have to get out of here! You can't let that happen to me! You can't!" I slap her again.

"Alex, at least she doesn't keep hitting on you." I try to lighten the mood. It helps. A little.

"She's going to kill me! We have to get the hell out of here!" She hyperventilates. I slap her again. If I keep slapping her my hand is going to go numb.

"Alex, panicking is not going to get us out of here any faster. I need you to calm down, so I can think." I wipe a tear from her cheek. She nods.

"Liv, in case I don't make it out of here, tell Ed, I love him." I blink.

"Please don't tell me you're talking about Ed Tucker." She nods again. Oh my god. "Ok, I'll tell him. But, can I just say, ew?" She chuckles. The door slams and the room is covered in darkness again. Andrea couldn't have done that when she left the room in the first place?


	6. Search

A/N: Apparently i spoke too soon. My last chapter only got like four reviews. I'm hurt! And yet I'm over it. Well R&R, please? I enjoy reviews! really!

Chapter 6: Search

Elliot's POV

It's been days and I still haven't found Olivia or Alex. I've searched around the hospital, I tried to track down Andrea's husband, with not luck. Ten bucks he's probably dead too. At this point I am out of leads and I have yet to step foot in my house. I haven't slept for more than thirty minutes at a time. I have to find her.

Olivia is my best friend. Yeah, I know I don't talk to her much outside of work, but I'm very hard to get along with. My own wife bailed on me. It only took her twenty years. Ok truth be told, it wasn't the first time. A little after Maureen was born she ran off with my college professor, then after I started working with Olivia she took my kids and moved into her mother's house. She always came back. But this time, she filed for divorce. Oh and even more good news, she's getting remarried. How did I go from talking about Olivia to Kathy?

For the last two hours I've been going through Andrea's files from the psych home. I've been reading the same page the entire time, and all I see is 'fuzz fuzz psychotic episode, blah blah blah cannibalistic behavior blah fuzz blah blah fucking blah!' I slam the file shut. This is getting me nowhere. I'm going crazy, for all I know Olivia's already dead. Don't think that. You think that, then Liv is as good as dead.

"God damnit!" I throw my coffee cup across the room. It hits Fin square in the face. He jumps about three feet in the air. "Sorry."

"You know with an arm like that you probably coulda gone pro." He says as he wipes his face. I know he's trying to cheer me up, but right now, nothing is going to work. That feeling about something being wrong just escalated to 'Dear god Olivia's going to die!'

"Did you find anything," I say, ignoring the last comment. Fin shakes his head.

"Nothing to tell us where Olivia might be. Or where Andrea might have gone after she escaped." I nod. What is the point of having all of this bullshit if we can't use it? I stand up.

"I've got to get back out there." I head towards the door. "Someone has to know where Andrea is." Fin nods.

"I'll come with you." He leaps out of his chair and grabs his leather jacket. We head out the door.


	7. Rape

Dude, what the hell? I've stopped getting as many reviews! I'm hurt! And yet, I'm over it. But I'd still be happy if you reviewed my story!

WARNING: This chapter, (obviously) contains rape. Nothing personal, but the show is about sex crimes, and peopl love it when characters are attacked. So here you go.

Chapter 7: Rape

Alex' POV:

I've been crying practically every moment we've been taken. I can't see anything except when Andrea shows up. I'm starving, and she's going to kill us. Olivia may be confident and strong, but I'm not. I can handle a court room but physical contact is more that I can take.

The room smells like rotten flesh. Call me crazy but I think it has to do with the bags of Dr. Platner. Its sitting in a puddle of his blood. I'm not sure how much more I can take. "Liv," I say shaking. She doesn't answer me. "Liv! LIV! OLIVIA!" I yell. Where is she? Answer me! Oh god, please, I need you. I can't do this without you. "OLIVIA!!!!" I feel a hand on my leg. I scream.

"I'm here," she says calmly. She hugs me. I cling to her as tightly as I can. "I'm here, don't worry."

I start sobbing. "I can't take this anymore. We have to get out of here. Please, we have to get out of here."

"I know. I know." The door clanks open. Oh fuck. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light. Andrea walks in, holding a butcher knife. Oh god.

"What do you want now?" Olivia asks angrily. I slap her. Not a good time.

"I'm thirsty," gulp. "But there's something I've always wanted to try." What blood? "Blood." Ha, I knew it.

I notice something unnerving. Olivia is shaking against me. "You already drink blood." son of a bitch.

Andrea smiles maliciously. What are you about to do? "But I have an idea to make this extra specially painful." She pulls Olivia away from me. No! Liv! She pushes me down and forces my legs apart. There's a stain from when I got m period. Andrea doesn't exactly give us tampons to use. She takes the butcher knife in her hand.

"Alex!" I hear Olivia scream just before the pain hits. My vision explodes into a thousand colors.

"No!" Oh my god, I can't take it! Pain is shooting through my entire body and a warm liquid is spreading between legs. Its too much. My world goes dark.

Olivia's POV:

I can barely move. The hunger is too much. I try to pull myself up but the wound in my leg is getting infected. "Alex!" She passed out. Come on Liv! Pull yourself up! "Andrea stop this." And she does. She turns to face me. I want to back off but I don't. I keep trying to get closer. Andrea comes around with the knife and the blade lands in my left hand. I scream. I've never felt this amount of pain before. My eyes water. Andrea turns back to Alex and puts her face inbetween her legs. I hear her slurping as I pull the knife out of my hand. I try to stop the bleeding but just cover myself in blood. Andrea turns to me and smiles. I pick up the knife and hold it out. My hand is shaking. I'm not sure whether its from the hunger, the pain, or the fear.

"Stay the fuck away from me bitch!" She smiles. Andrea pushes off the floor. She steps closer to me. I'm still shaking. She grabs the knife out of my hand and I hardly put up a fight. She gets right in my face. I can count the stitches around her mouth.

"Soon my dear Detective. Soon. All of your problems will go away. And once your gone. Your little partner will become my houseguest." She turns. My fury is uncontrollable. My pulse races to the point of near explosion. I grab her by her hair and turn her to face me again. She lets out a small yelp.

"You touch him, and I won't be the only one with problems." Not a good move. There's a small pain in my stomach. I let go and hold my dry hand to my abdomen. There's blood. She slashed me. Bitch.

"Don't fucking threaten me you bitch!" She stands up and leaves the room. We are enveloped in darkness yet again. Only this time the two of us are covered in blood. My emotions are coming back. Mostly fear. I'm afraid Elliot is going to be pulled into this mess. I'm afraid I'll never get married and have children.

I'm afraid we won't survive the night...


	8. Love

_I'm hoping to get more reviews for this chapter than i got for my last few. Since the alert thingy is working again, I'm hoping for more reviews. Please, R&R. come on! You know you want to!_

Chapter 8: Love

Elliot's POV:

I'm going crazy. My search hasn't led anywhere. Its as if Olivia has disappeared off the face of the planet.

I sit at my desk playing with my badge. I can barely keep my eyes open, I haven't slept in days, I have however searched every inch of the city. I'm still trying to get a hold of Andrea's husband. But he doesn't seem to want to talk to me. I slam my badge on my desk.

"Elliot," I look up to see Fin staring at me. Yeah like you've never seen me lose my temper. He sits down at Olivia's desk. I glare at him. He stands up and rolls his chair to my desk. "Elliot you gotta get some sleep."

"I gotta find Liv." My eyes are heavy. I can barely keep them open anymore. "I'm waiting for a phone call."

"I'll take care of it. Just take a half an hour in the crib." I shake my head. "Fine, fifteen minutes. Your no good to her falling asleep at your desk playing with your badge."

"Fin, I can't abandon her."

"I'm not asking you to. But what'll happen when you find her and you pass out from exhaustion." He doesn't get it. Hell I don't get it. Olivia's my partner, and my best friend. But these last few weeks have been so hard I can barely breathe. I've lost friends before but it's never been this hard. "Elliot, I know you care about Liv, but she won't kill you if you slept for fifteen minutes." Yes she would. I smile for a second.

Son of a bitch.

"I think I love her."

* * *

Olivia's POV:

Alex is sleeping. She still hasn't forgiven me, but she's talking to me. When you're limited on time and company, what would you do? I should have helped her though. I should have stopped Andrea. She's not a lesbian or anything. She just wanted to hurt her. Alex did her job and now she has to pay for it. As soon as I get this fucking chain off my ankle I'll kill Andrea myself.

My leg is killing me. Andrea came in a few hours ago and bandaged it up. But only because it was getting infected. I guess she didn't want to eat a diseased leg. I poke at the bandages. It's the only thing I can do right now. That and think.

Where the hell is Elliot?

I know he's looking for me. But I wander how he's doing. Andrea doesn't seem to make any mistakes. How is Elliot ever going to find us?

He's not.

That's it. There's no way he's going to find us. As hard as he tries. And I know he's trying. I've seen him working on a case he doesn't quit. And he's going to work twice as hard because its me.

"Liv?" Alex is awake. I sit up.

"Yeah, I'm here." I crawl over to where I last left her. She's still there. "I'm here." I hear her choke out a sob. I grab her shoulders and bring her in for a hug. Her tears leak into my shirt.

"It's ok. It's ok." She shakes her head.

"No its not. We're going to die."

"No we're not. We're going to make it out of here. I promise. The guys are going to find us. If they don't, we'll get out ourselves." She sniffs.

"How? We can't get these chains off and the door is at the other side of the room. There's no way we're escaping."

"I have a plan." Its not a good plan. But it's a workable plan. "But um, I'm going to need to borrow your bra." That was key to the plan. I swear its not creepy. Alex jerks away from me.

"Why?" I take a deep breath.

"I wanna use the wire to pick the lock on the chains." She doesn't say anything. "Look I know its creepy, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"But what about your bra?"

"I'm wearing a sports bra."

"You wore a sports bra to a club?"

"Alex, stop avoiding the subject. Can I borrow your bra?" God I feel like such a nerdy virgin boy right now.

"No!" she yells. Damn.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not wearing one." I sigh. This is way too much. I can't take it anymore. I start crying. "Liv, Liv, don't cry. It's going to be ok."

"This isn't working. I can't be strong anymore. I want to go home! I miss my apartment. I miss the squad room. My desk. My partner." I stop. I miss him the most. I miss his eyes, his smile. Hell I even miss his temper. I miss him. I, I, I.

"I love my partner."


	9. Rebirth

A/N: Ok, I'm getting angry, Start reviewing again! This is not a message to my loyal reviewers who review every chapter. I love you people and I thank you for enjoying my story, even if it makes you want to vomit. But everyone else. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you.

Chapter 9: Rebirth

I couldn't see Alex but I could tell she thought I was going crazy. Right now I was glad I couldn't see her face. My cheeks were hot. Did I really just say that? "You what?" she asked astonished. I mentally slapped myself. I can't believe I just said that.

"It's true," I knew it was. As much as I hated to admit it, it was true. "I love him." Son of a bitch.

"But, why?" I rolled my eyes at that knowing full well she couldn't see it.

"It's not exactly something I wanted to happen. Give me a break!"

"I just can't believe this. I mean, it's Elliot. He's your partner."

"And my best friend. Look, can we drop the matter. We still have to get out of here." Alex grabs my hand and gives it a quick squeeze. I look in her general direction. One last tear rolling down my wet cheek.

"Liv, when you get out of here, you better tell him the truth, or I'll haunt your ass for the rest of eternity." I don't like the sound of that.

"Alex, don't talk like that. We're going to both get out of here."

"Liv, you don't have to pump me full of positive thoughts. I don't belong to a gym, I have a hard time lifting a large case load. I'm not going to be of any use. I'll just slow you down."

"Alex." She puts her finger on my nose, probably aiming for my mouth.

"Olivia I want you to promise me, if you find a way out, and we escape. Don't wait for me. Don't look back, just run like hell." I shake my head and take her hand off my nose. My eyes are filling up again.

"I can't do that. I won't. I won't leave you."

"Please. Just do this for me. If both of us can't make it out, at least one of us should."

"Then I want you to promise me the same thing. Run, don't look back."

"That's not going to be a problem." She chuckles. Haha funny.

"Aren't you scared?" I ask.

"Not of dying, so much. If you want to get technical, I've already died. I'm afraid of what Andrea's going to do to me before hand." I hear the pain in her voice. I grab her and hug her again. My hand runs into something cold in her hair. I play with it. Is that a bobby pin?

"Alex," I'm going to scream "Do you have a bobby pin in your hair?" If she answers yes, I'm going to kill her.

"What's your point?" I'm so going to kill you! You know, at this moment I would take that into consideration had it not been for the impending doom.

I rip the pin out of her hair. "Ow! What the hell are you doing?" I run the pin through my fingers. Hallelujah, Blondie, I love you.

"Blondie, meet the rebirth of our plan." I say with a smile.

"Did you just call me Blondie?"


	10. Results

Chapter 10: Results

Elliot's POV

Oh my god. I don't believe this! Andrea's husband, Daniel Brown owns a house out in Chelsea! The bastard changed his name. Daniel Bowen, oh yeah, so different. "Fin!" I yell. No one answers. "Fin!" I try again.

"He went home three hours ago." John says as he walks in. What?

"How the hell can he go home, Olivia's still missing!"

"I told him to. The man needed a shower." John sniffs. "And so do you." I smell my jacket. Ok, so I either need really strong cologne, or a three week long shower. But that can wait.

"Never mind that. I found Andrea's husband." I jump up from my seat. "Call Fin tell him to meet me there."

"What you can't handle a broken man on your own?" Ok, that's it. The little vein in my temple is pulsing again. I walk up to John. He's got that annoying little smile on his face.

"Olivia's been kidnaped. There's a good chance she's dead and your making jokes? Do you care about anyone or anything?"

"Hold on!" No more talking. I deck him in the face. John goes flying over his desk. I walk out of the room before he stands up. I feel better. Calmer.

I walk out of the station house and climb into my car. I turn the ignition and pull out of my driving space. Its takes over an hour to get to Chelsea but its worth it. If I can find Daniel, then maybe, just maybe I can find Andrea.

And kill her.

Olivia's POV:

I work on Alex' chains first. She's right, she's dead weight. But if I can get her out, I can distract Andrea long enough so she can get away. Then knock her ass out, so I can get away. The plan is all figured out.

I hear a click. I feel around her ankle. The chain is off. "I think it worked." Alex said. I feel her hand on mine. "I'm free!" She giggles loudly. No, no, bad idea!

The door opens. The first thing I see is a long blade through the bright door way. Fuck.


	11. Death

WARNING: Chapter contains character death.

Chapter 11: Death

"Alex, hide your ankle." I whisper quickly. I throw my own under my legs and try to work the lock with the bobby pin. Andrea steps closer. She's smiling, maliciously. I crawl away as fast as my knees will carry me.

"Oh don't worry detective. I'm not here for you." She turns towards Alex. Oh no. I don't have many options. I have to think of something, and fast. Andrea steps closer to Alex. Run! Alex, run! Oh that's it! I punch the back of Andrea's knee. Her leg gives way and she falls on top of me.

"Alex run!" I go for the knife. Sadly my strength is nearly all gone. My one hand is completely useless, where Andrea stabbed me. My side hurts, where she slashed me, and oh yeah, my leg. Andrea punches me in the face. So you wanna play dirty huh? Alex sneaks up behind Andrea and kicks her in the head. "Alex get the fuck out of here!" I yell as Andrea slumps over.

"No, I'm not leaving without you!" She takes the bobby pin from me and starts on my ankle.

I slap her across the face. "Alex you promised, now get the fuck out of..." Oh shit.

I see Andrea stand up behind Alex. She's wearing that stupid smile again. She raises her knife. "Alex move!" I shove her away. She falls on the ground, just in time for Andrea's knife to come down in her calf. Her foot shakes a little as it separates from the rest of her body. Alex lets out a bloodcurdling scream. Andrea brings the knife up again and down into Alex's other leg. She's moved too fast, I don't have time to react. Oh my god. Alex cries.

"You bitch!" I run at Andrea and knock her down. Ah! I pulled on my ankle too much. That hurt. Alex is still crying, but she's crawling for the door. Go Alex, go.

Wait a second...

Andrea dropped the knife. Yes! I reach for it. I try to plunge the knife through Andrea's belly, but she grabs it and slams the handle into my face. I fall backwards. Alex is almost at the door. There's the bobby pin. I grab it and try my ankle again. Almost have it.

"Where do you think you're going?" I jerk my head up. Holy fuck, my ankle's free. Finally! Oh shit, Alex! Andrea grabs her head and brings her to her face. I jump up as fast as I can, but then I fall again. I haven't stood in weeks, and I'm recovering from a bullet wound. That doesn't really make things easy.

"ALEX!" I'm too late. Andrea grabs Alex by the hair and shoves her hard into the concrete wall. "NO!" She hits her again and again, so hard, she pulls Alex' hair out. She finally lets go. Alex' limp body falls on the ground. Tears well up in my eyes. She's dead. I can't believe it. Alex is dead.

"Alex?"


	12. Run

Chapter 12: Run

Andrea smiled a sick twisted smile. Like somehow she enjoyed killing my best friend. That fucking bitch. She walked away from Alex'...

I can't even say it. She's dead, she's just a body now. Its Alex'... body.

She grabs her severed foot, falls on the ground and starts munching. In seconds her entire mouth is covered in blood. Just watching this woman tear pieces of meat off the bone reminds me of a hungry lion attacking an antelope. As horrible as it sounds, I do not want that to happen to me.

I start to crawl towards the door. Its nearly shut, and Alex blocks most of the way. I'm so sorry Alex. I try to push her away. I'm weak, she barely moves. Ok, I'm not really trying. I don't want to hurt her. This isn't going to work. I throw all my might into it now. She rolls easily away. I feel horribly. And a little scared. I hope Andrea didn't see that.

I pull the door open and crawl out. Ok, Olivia you're out, now get the fuck up and run like hell!

It's a slow process but finally I stand up. I'm a bit wobbly, but I should be able to manage. Andrea's still snacking away.

"Bitch." I slam the door as hard as I can. I really hope its an automatic lock. I push off the door, and start running as fast as I can. Which isn't very fast at all.

Apparently we were on the second floor, since I fall down the stairs. My head hits the rail. I stand up and search for the door.

"Benson!" I stop running and fall to the ground. That caught me off guard. She couldn't have gotten out of the room so fast, could she? Not taking any chances. I get up and start running again. She's moving upstairs. Fuck. Ow! Fuck! I fell on the floor, something tripped me. I turn around.

And scream as loud as I possibly can.

There, lying on the ground, is the decaying body of Daniel Brown. "Olivia?" Oh no! Hey, wait a second. That wasn't Andrea, that was a man. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Elliot!" I hear footsteps come closer. They come around the corner. Elliot. "Oh my god." He doesn't look great. In fact he looks like he hasn't slept or bathed in days. But right now I don't give a fuck. I limp forward and wrap my arms around him.

"Aww, how sweet." I feel my blood run cold. I turn around to see Andrea standing at the top of the stairs. She's smiling her gruesome smile, and her face is covered in blood. "But I'm not sure if your pal Alex would feel the same way. Oh wait," she pretends to think about it. "She doesn't. She doesn't feel anything." I want to kill her. I want her to suffer as much as humanly possible.

"You fucking bitch!" I yell. I push away from Elliot and run for the stairs. That's when I finally notice. Andrea's hands are behind her back.

At first all I feel is a small pinch in my stomach. But as the shock wears away I feel the pain form and spread through my body. The bitch shot me. "Olivia!" Elliot screams behind me. I hear Andrea fire her gun. But I don't feel pain. I turn back to Elliot as my vision blurs. He falls over and blood stains his white shirt.

"Elliot," I mumble. "Oh god, Elliot." I pass out.


	13. Fight

Chapter 13: Fight

I hear noise before I see anything. My eyes are completely shut. And my entire body is throbbing. My hand hurts where she stabbed me, my leg hurts where she shot me all those days ago. And my stomach hurts where she shot and slashed me. But I think the thing that hurts the most is my head where I hit the rail.

I didn't feel the pain when it first happened. I was too busy running terrified through the house to notice. Now all the pain is engulfing me. Suddenly my thoughts come back to me. Elliot!

My eyes shoot open. We're back in that damn room, Alex' body is lying only a few feet away from me. Elliot's leaning against the wall. His eyes are open. He's staring at Alex. I try to stand up but I can't. So instead I crawl towards him.

"Elliot," I lean next to him. He doesn't look at me.

"I failed." I shut my eyes to stop my tears. I open them again after only a moment. "I couldn't save her." He finally turns to me. "Or you."

"Elliot-"

"I'm sorry." He turns back to Alex. I put my hand on his. Even though this is a horrible thought, I'm glad he's here. I mean, not _here_, rather, here with me.

"It's going to be ok." I whisper. I can't talk any louder. I want to cry too much.

"Are you sure?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah." I want to kiss him. I want to hold him tightly and never let him go. I just don't think he'd appreciate that right now.

I hear footsteps coming closer. It wasn't until then that I realized the door was open. Damn, we could have escaped.

"And how are the two lovebirds doing?" Andrea asks walking in with her giant knife. Alright, that's it!

"Go fuck yourself you cunt!" I yell. Wow, I never said that to anyone before. Well, at least since college.

Andrea's in complete shock. I don't think she was expecting that from me. Hell I wasn't even expecting that. Out of the corner of my eye I can see a little smirk on Elliot's face. How I missed that smirk.

"That was rude." I roll my eyes. Shakily I stand up. Andrea's smiling. Some of the blood washed off her face, but not all. Quite frankly, she looks even more grotesque with the streaks.

"Get over it! God, you are so pathetic! So you suffered, I got that. But you lost all sympathy when you kidnaped us and killed three people!" She swings her sword. Oh shit.

I duck just in time. I run forward and tackle her to the floor. Her head meets the ground with a loud crack. I hear something trickle. It was the knife. Finally! I punch her. Again, and again.

Then she hits me in the face. I stumble off her. I leap to my feet just as she grabs the knife.

"Olivia!" Elliot yells. I run at Andrea and try to stop the knife from slicing into me. While also trying to stick her with it. I notice Elliot trying to stand up, but he was shot too, I'm not sure if he can. I think I was focusing on Elliot too long.

Suddenly I heard a squishing noise come from between me and Andrea.

I lift m hand to eye level. There's blood on my fingers.


	14. Fallen

_This chapter is insanely short. I was really aiming for like one paragraph, but it turned out to have three. Well, two and a sentence. I hope you enjoy the shortness. And I would like to apologize to all those who um, may have a problem with the ending of this chapter. Just remember, this is NOT the last chapter I have coming._

Chapter 14: Fallen

Suddenly I feel this intense pain in my stomach, more than I already felt. Andrea's face breaks into a wide smile. Son of a bitch. She stabbed me. I look down at myself. The knife handle is jutting out from me. Elliot screams something but I don't really hear him. All sounds muffle. My vision blurs. "You killed me," I whisper to Andrea. I feel a tear run down my already stained cheek. So, this is dying? It's not so bad. The pain sucks, but I, really I feel great. No bright light though.

I fall to my knees. Elliot wraps his arms around my body. At least I think it's Elliot. I mean, I doubt Andrea would comfort me in my final minutes. "Elliot," my voice barely comes out. My pulse slows down to practically nothing. "I love you." I know I said the words, but I'm not so sure that Elliot heard me. That's ok. At least I said them.

Suddenly, the pain is gone. And darkness consumes me.


	15. Freedom

Chapter 15:Freedom

Elliot's POV:

I hold Olivia in my arms while her blood drains from her. She's still alive, but I'm not sure how long. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes, but I hold them in. That bitch. She's smiling. She thinks she's won. But I'm still walking. And damn it, if I have to die, I'm taking that little bitch with me.

Normally I wouldn't hit a girl, my mother always taught me that. But right now, Andrea is looking at me with a vicious smile on her face while she licks Olivia's blood off her fingers. Screw what my mother taught me. I stand up slowly, like a Sylvester Stallone action sequence. I'm in range. I ball up my fist, and before she can even blink, I punch Andrea right in the nose. I hear it crack beneath my knuckles.

She shrieks and falls to the ground. Bitch. Wait, right, knife. I knock that away from her reach. She growls at me. I spit on her. She lunges at me.

She's a lot stronger than I originally gave her credit for. But the only reason she bested me before was because she had a gun. I'm stronger than her, and she doesn't have any sort of weapon. I punch her again. She screams again. She tries to claw at me, I break her wrist. She screams in my ear so loudly I almost go deaf. I knock her away.

She glares at me with her sick face. "You bastard!" She grabs the knife. Fuck. She might actually kill me. I search the room looking for an exit. My eyes fall on Olivia. I can't tell if she's still breathing.

I don't give a flying fuck if I get out of here. Andrea isn't.

I tackle her at her knees. I push as hard as I possibly can. She drops the knife. But when I get back up it's in her hand again. She tries to slash me, but I jump out of the way. She swings the knife again, but I grab her wrist. I kick her in the stomach, but she still doesn't let go, so I kick her in the face. She flies away. But she takes the knife with her. No matter.

I raise my fists.

Andrea shakily stands up. She can barely raise the knife. I did, after all, break her wrist, and her nose. "Go ahead!" She starts to cry. I roll my eyes. "You've done nothing more to me than anyone else hasn't. I've gone through nothing but pain and suffering since your partner threw me in jail!"

"You went to jail because you killed your daughter!"

"Fuck you!" I raises the knife. "I was trying to spare Sarah from years of suffering!"

"So you just tossed her in the river?" Why are we still talking? "And why are we still talking?" She looks like she's thinking about it for a second. Then she smiles.

"Good point, I should be killing you now." She lunges at me. I move out of the way. She stops right before she hits the wall then comes at me again. This time when I step out of the way, I grab her shoulders and run her into the wall. She falls to the ground.

I see her blood spray on the wall. Suddenly, I see, all the things that Olivia went through. The weeks of pain and torture. Witnessing the death of two people while she's powerless to stop it. That bitch, Andrea, killed the woman I love. Now I'm going to kill her.

"You fucking bitch!" I yell. I climb on top of her and punch her, again and again. Her face is falling in but I don't care. I keep punching. I didn't even notice when Andrea wrapped her fingers around her knife. She brings it up before I can move. I feel it (along with pain) in my arm. Sob of a fucking bitch! That just makes me hit her harder.

I pull the knife out of my arm and plunge it into her throat. She gargles. And I punch her more. It's another five minutes that I'm punching her before I even realize she's not moving anymore. She doesn't have a face anymore.

I killed her.

Now the pain that rushes through me isn't physical, it's emotional. I'm a murderer now. But I can't dwell that forever. I have to get Olivia out of here. My arm is killing me, but I don't care. I pick up Olivia and carry her out of the room. We climb down the stairs. Suddenly my vision blurs. I guess that bullet wound to my gut was more severe than I thought. I stumble down a few stairs.

On the ground floor I'm dragging my feet. If I had to guess, I would say that my bullet wound, and my arm wound were starting to catch up with me. I'm bleeding to death. Oh God, please, not now. Not yet. Let me save Olivia first.

I walk out the front door. The fresh air feels so good on my face after being in that house. I've only been there a few hours. I can't imagine how Olivia would feel. The light is blinding, but I can make out a few shapes. A blur is running towards me yelling something. There are other blurs. Blue blurs mostly. There's a large white blur with colored one circling it. It looks like an ambulance. Fin came through. Thanks man. I got her out. That's all I needed. I can go in peace. I fall to the ground as the nearest blur grabs Olivia out of my arms.

_I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I hate to say it, but there is only one chapter left. So hold on. It's almost over. Thank you for holding out so long. See you soon!_


	16. End

Chapter 16: End

Elliot's POV:

My vision was blurred as I finally opened my eyes. So, is this what heaven is like? I got to tell you it isn't all that fun. Oh fuck, don't tell me this is hell!

"El, El," hey, that sounds like Fin. My sight clears. Fin's standing over my bed. So, for that matter, is Ed Tucker. He looks like he's been crying. "Hey man, good to have you back." Fin says, lightly punching my arm. That hurt a lot more than either of us expected. I grunt. "Sorry."

"Surprised you made it Stabler. But there are a few things we have to clear up."

"Where's Olivia?" I ask, completely ignoring Tucker. I know what he's going to ask. It's better if I don't let him. At least while I'm still in a hospital bed.

Tucker and Fin look at each other. I don't like the looks on their faces. Fin looks back at me. I can see the pain in his face. Oh god.

"Fin..."

"Sorry, El." I feel my lungs close up. My heart is on the verge of exploding. She's dead. Olivia Benson's dead. I killed her.

"When?" I already know the answer, but I have to ask. I really don't know why. But I have to ask.

"She was DOA. She died back at the house." I shake my head. This can't be true. This can't possibly be true.

I was supposed to save her. I wasn't supposed to get her killed. I didn't even tell her I loved her. Pinch me, I have to be dreaming.

"Elliot," I ignore him. "Elliot, Elliot, wake up."

* * *

Suddenly I'm staring at the insides of my eyelids again. Fin's voice raised an octave and changed from a masculine voice to a feminine one. I know that voice. My eyes flutter open. I see a silhouette of a woman. Her hand reaches out and grabs mine. It's soft and warm to the touch.

"Olivia." I mutter.

"Hey," I hear her say. "You're awake." Thank god that was just a dream. Her silhouette starts to get clearer. I can make out her skin tone and hair color. She's alive. She's alive.

"I was worried for a second there." I say earnestly. I can make out her face now. She looks so beautiful. But her eyes are full of pain. I have this sudden urge to hold her and take away all of the pain. But I can barely move.

"Me too."

"I love you." I really didn't want to say that. At least not like that, but it just sort of came out.

At first, Liv was surprised. Can't really blame her for that. But suddenly, she smiled widely at me. "I know." I chuckle. Then she leans down and lightly kisses me. "You saved my life Stabler."

"You would have found a way out on your own. Hell, you probably could have done it faster." She shakes her head.

"I don't think so. Besides, knowing you were coming kept me fighting harder." I chuckle again.

"I think that's the most heartfelt thing you've ever said to me." She laughs.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. It's the last time I ever will." I nod. I already knew that. "I love you Elliot." I think I hear Angels singing in the background. Literally.

* * *

Fin's POV:

The day is rainy. Just to make it more depressing. Kathleen and Maureen are standing next to me sobbing. Kathy is trying her hardest to keep her eyes dry. But I know it's a struggle. Hell, even I'm having a hard time, and I just worked with these people.

Elliot died almost immediately after I told him about Olivia. His body was weakened after being shot. The doctors tried, but I think Elliot just wanted it all to be over.

It's a triple funeral today. Elliot, Olivia, and Alex. All died at the hands of that bitch, Andrea Brown. Even in failure she succeeded. That just made everything worse. After all the searching we did, we couldn't save them. And even worse, we killed Elliot.

Kathy chokes out a sob. She finally started crying just as they lowered Elliot into the grave. It's hard to believe Elliot's in that casket. He was my friend. And he's gone.

Three hours later, All three of them are buried side by side. Elliot on the far left, Alex on the far right, and Olivia in the middle. I head back to the car when I hear someone running towards me on the cobblestones. I turn around to see it's Kathy.

"Fin," she's winded, like she had just sprinted from the grave. Her eyes are completely bloodshot and her mascara is running down her face.

"Hey Kathy." I try to grab the handle of my door.

"I need to know what he said. What his last words were." My hear stops. To be honest, Elliot's final words had to do with Olivia. But I doubt that's what Kathy wanted to hear.

"He asked if you were ok." I lied. I had to. I couldn't tell her the truth. That's not what she needed to hear.

She nodded and let out another small sob. "You know I still loved him."

"I know."

"I still love him."

"I know." I really don't know what else to say. What do you say in this kind of situation?

Kathy nods before heading back to her car. I climb into my car. I don't drive away just yet. I sit and think. Mostly about these last few weeks. I think about Elliot's frantic search to find Olivia. The woman he admitted to be in love with. He died because She died. Yet strangely, I feel like they're ok. At peace, with each other. Strange but true. I turn on the ignition and drive back to my apartment.

**The End**

_I sort of went all over the place with that one didn't I? Well, I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to end it, so I just used a bunch of stuff. Well, I hope you enjoyed my story, and make sure you read my other law and order: svu stories; Pair Me! Series, I Only Have Eyes For You and Squad Room Fun. I'm also working on a new ED story. Make sure you read that one when it's posted! I hope you enjoyed reading Cannibal as much as I enjoyed writing it! Adios!_

_Bob._


End file.
